


Textes bonus Voie Lactée ⭐

by shukimo



Series: I-dolls — 3rd Star ⭐ edition [2]
Category: I-Dolls, I-Dolls (otome), Original Work
Genre: Gen, K-pop References
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shukimo/pseuds/shukimo
Summary: Recueil de textes bonus sur le jeu I-dolls 3rd Star⭐ et plus généralement l'univers d'I-dolls, écrits pour certain.e.s de nos joueuses/eurs.
Series: I-dolls — 3rd Star ⭐ edition [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763719
Comments: 16
Kudos: 23





	1. Tipeee Voie Lactée de mars - Chimiwé (Colin)

**Author's Note:**

> Tout est ©️Shukimo Studio/Alba Yu/Aël Huang.
> 
> Ce recueil spoile le jeu (otome game) I-dolls — 3rd Star⭐ edition. 
> 
> Notre compte Tipeee : https://fr.tipeee.com/idollsotome

_Séoul_  
  
Colin se laisse tomber sur le banc, une serviette autour de la nuque. Il débouche sa bouteille d'eau à moitié pleine, porte le goulot à ses lèvres. Quelques gouttes glissent le long de son menton, mais il n'a pas la force de les essuyer.

Il est minuit passé ; ils ont répété toute la journée d'arrache-pied pour être prêts pour la tournée, dont le premier spectacle aura déjà lieu la semaine suivante. Il leur reste encore des choses à peaufiner, des mouvements de certaines chorégraphies à synchroniser. Ils y parviendront, bien sûr, quitte à y passer sept nuits.

De son œil de leader, Colin examine ses amis qui sont toujours en piste face aux miroirs de la salle de danse. Habituel bourreau de travail, Joon-ha les a exhortés à reprendre une dernière fois le morceau avant de quitter l'agence. Tae-yong a acquiescé parce qu'il dit toujours oui ; Him-chan parce qu'il n'a sans doute pas osé dire non. Jin-seong aurait quant à lui pu refuser, mais il a probablement conscience que tout n'est pas parfait pour les autres et souhaite les aider.

Lui-même a déjà déclaré forfait. Il a rejoint le bord de la piste sous le regard noir du main vocalist — il l'a senti lui perforer le dos entre les omoplates alors qu'il marchait vers le banc. Cela ne changeait cependant rien : que Joon-ha soit mécontent ou pas, il ne pouvait pas en faire plus. Son ventre lui laisse un répit ce soir, mais pas ses articulations, gonflées, chaudes, douloureuses.

Se poser un peu et immobiliser ses coudes et ses jambes lui fait du bien. Il s'adosse contre le mur, puis ferme les yeux durant quelques minutes, tandis que sa respiration se régule.

Il les réouvre avec le petit stress qui accompagne toujours les moments où il baisse les paupières : chaque fois, il a peur de ne plus voir correctement par la suite. Il sait que si des lésions attaquent un jour ses yeux, s'il ne se soigne pas, il court le risque de devenir aveugle. Et comment continuer à être idol dans ce cas ? Cela ne va pas se produire du jour au lendemain ; l'immédiateté de la peur a quelque chose d'irrationnel — mais pour tout son côté cérébral, il a parfois des difficultés à raisonner ses émotions.

La musique de la chanson s'égrène toujours, comme se succèdent les chiffres que Joon-ha énonce en rythme afin que les autres y accrochent leurs mouvements. De temps à autre, entre les chuintements des chaussures sur le parquet parfaitement ciré, Jin-seong émet une remarque de son ton tranquille.

Colin observe un instant ses amis avant de laisser partir son regard vers les miroirs en face, dans lesquels c'est lui qu'il voit.

Plusieurs années auparavant, il se rappelle s'y être contemplé aussi, subjugué, la première fois qu'il a pénétré dans le studio avec les autres académiciens de sa « cuvée ». En tombant nez à nez avec son reflet dans les locaux luxueux d'OP Entertainment, ce jour-là, il n'a plus vu l'adolescent sage qu'il était pourtant encore, mais déjà le rappeur star. Le verre le vieillissait de quelques années, lui donnait de l'assurance et une aura de gloire comme s'il se trouvait sur une scène.

Il a presque été surpris quand il a senti la surface froide au bout de son doigt en tendant la main vers l'image ; c'était si réel qu'il s'attendait à la chaleur d'une étoile sous les projecteurs. _C'est ça que je veux faire. C'est ça que je veux être_. Il en a eu la certitude absolue.

Son observation émerveillée du futur qui se dessinait a été brutalement interrompue par Joon-ha, arrivé lui aussi chez OP ce jour-là. L'autre garçon l'a bousculé de l'épaule pour se faire une place devant le miroir — précisément _à la place_ de Colin. Le menton levé haut, les cheveux très courts du service militaire, la morgue et la combativité à ras-bord dans le regard tranchant, cet académicien n'avait visiblement pas envie de partager la glace. Pire : il donnait l'impression de vouloir l'accaparer tout entière, rien de moins que chaque mètre de miroir.

Le Franco-coréen s'est demandé si c'était parce qu'il était métis que l'autre s'octroyait le droit de lui passer devant de la sorte. Mais il a vite compris, à le côtoyer chaque jour, que Joon-ha — « Ja » — avait bien trop de fierté pour s'abaisser au niveau de caniveau du racisme. Ce n'était pas contre autrui, c'était pour lui — tout, toujours, pour lui et ses ambitions.

Malgré tout, anxieux de nature, Colin n'a pas voulu se battre pour sa place et risquer de se faire mal voir par les instructeurs dès sa première heure chez OP. Il s'est donc contenté de lui jeter un regard froid, mais de faire un pas de côté afin que l'autre académicien puisse se contempler tout son saoul, sans avoir personne dans les parages pour lui faire de l'ombre.

Il n'a fait la connaissance de Jin-seong, Tae-yong et Him-chan que plus tard dans la journée. Tous lui ont semblé infiniment plus sympathiques que le futur main vocalist, dont il tentait alors de rester le plus éloigné possible pour préserver ses nerfs.

— Bon, je suppose que ça ira pour ce soir.  
La phrase presque teintée de regret de Joon-ha tire le main rapper de ses souvenirs alors que ses quatre amis reviennent à leur tour vers les bancs où sont posés leurs sacs.  
— N'exagère pas, dit Jin-seong d'un ton las en saisissant sa serviette éponge.  
— D'accord, répond le main vocalist.  
Il s'étire sous les éclairages blancs qui accentuent les angles de son visage. Him-chan, quant à lui, se penche vers Colin, un air soucieux sur les traits.  
— Ça va ?  
— Hmm, oui, franchement.   
À côté d'eux, Tae-yong chantonne encore en resserrant le palmier qu'il porte au-dessus du crâne.   
  
Colin se dit que depuis ce premier jour à l'académie d'OP Entertainment, bien des choses ont changé, mais bien des choses sont aussi restées les mêmes, et cela a un étrange côté réconfortant. 


	2. Tipeee Voie Lactée de juin - Leileonora (Haniel)

_Sokcho, février (6 ans)_

Accoudé à la fenêtre depuis près d'une heure, les yeux perdus dans le blanc du ciel, Tae-yong tressaille soudain : quelque chose est tombé devant la vitre, l'arrachant à ses rêves éveillés. L'enfant quitte le royaume des ratons-laveurs volants pour revenir au sol. Un flocon, puis un deuxième, le suivent et flottent dans l'air devant la vitre.   
— Oh, il neige !

Le petit garçon descend de sa chaise et trottine jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre ; ses chaussettes épaisses ne font aucun bruit sur le parquet, qu'il sent tiède à l'endroit où son gros orteil a percé le tissu. Il passe dans le couloir, traverse le salon, puis pousse la porte de la chambre de sa mère.

Elle aussi regarde par la fenêtre, comme tous les jours, comme tout le temps. Est-ce qu'elle voit quelque chose à travers les larmes qui semblent toujours trembler tel un éventail devant ses yeux ? C'est étrange, comme l'eau parvient à y rester sans couler ; Tae-yong se demande comment c'est possible.

Il fait un pas dans la pièce.  
— Maman, il neige !  
Madame Nae se tourne vers lui. Il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'elle repère sur son visage. Mais son nez se plisse et, sans répondre quoi que ce soit, elle éclate en sanglots.

Est-ce qu'elle pleure à cause de la neige ? À cause de lui ? À cause du passé ou à cause du futur ? Est-ce que ça a de l'importance, puisque de toute façon, elle pleure, et que rien ne pourra la consoler ?

Tae-yong s'avance jusqu'à sa mère et tapote gentiment son bras. Il passe ensuite les deux mains sur ses joues afin d'essuyer quelques larmes. Il ne peut pas faire plus. Au début, inquiet, il essayait de toutes les éponger, mais il n'y parvenait pas car il y en avait tant, en continu, sans trêve ; il a vite compris qu'en ôter quelques-unes ne changerait rien.

Il lui sourit même s'il ne sait pas si elle le voit ; il se dit que c'est mieux, au cas où. Madame Nae ne réagit pas non plus ; ses yeux sont repartis à travers la fenêtre, au-delà des flocons qui se sont déjà faits plus nombreux dans le ciel blanc. 

Il ne faut pas qu'il tarde trop s'il veut profiter du début de l'averse, sentir la neige devenir plus drue autour de lui comme l'année précédente. Cela fait presque douze mois qu'il attend le retour de ce moment.

Le petit garçon essuie ses paumes humides sur son short, puis quitte la chambre sans que sa mère ne dise un mot. Ça n'a pas d'importance pour elle, ce qu'il fait et où il est. Il se demande si ça changerait quelque chose s'il était mort. Il se demande si ça changerait quelque chose si elle l'était. 

Tae-yong fait un crochet par la cuisine, approche un tabouret pour grimper sur le plan de travail. Il s'y met debout sans difficulté, ouvre une des portes et attrape gros pot dans lequel il pioche un maejakgwa, un biscuit au gingembre. La dernière fois que son grand-père et sa grand-mère du côté de son père sont venus leur rendre visite depuis Muan, ils en avaient apporté des tonnes, et la réserve n'est pas encore épuisée.

D'un bond léger, la friandise entre les dents, Tae-yong regagne le sol sans refermer la porte de l'armoire. Il reviendra de toute façon chercher un deuxième biscuit en rentrant.

Tout en mâchonnant la délicieuse pâte qui se désagrège sur sa langue, l'enfant se rend dans le vestibule. Il chausse ses bottines, enfile son manteau.  
— Je vais jouer dans la neige, Maman !   
Seuls les reniflements lui répondent. Il se hausse sur la pointe des pieds pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée, qu'il claque derrière lui. Le code de la porte est facile à retenir — 98765 — et, à présent, sur le bout des orteils, en tendant bras et doigts, il peut rentrer à sa guise sans devoir attendre le retour de son père comme c'était le cas auparavant.

Devant l'immeuble, l'air est vif. Tout de suite, les flocons glissent sur sa peau chaude, s'accrochent à ses mèches, se prennent dans ses cils. Tae-yong bascule la tête en arrière, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts. Il se demande quel effet ça fait. Il ne tarde pas à avoir sa réponse : la neige est froide contre le palais, mouillée sur ses iris. Il cligne des paupières.

Il se met ensuite en marche, savourant la neige qui assourdit tout autour de lui. Il est encore tôt ; tous les gens qui ne sont pas partis en vacances sont au travail, et seules quelques vieilles dames se hâtent avec leurs sacs de courses pour rentrer chez elles. Elles froncent les sourcils sur son passage, mais il leur sourit. Il est content : il adore la neige et est fasciné par la façon dont le monde se transforme sous le manteau blanc.

Tae-yong penche à nouveau la tête en arrière, langue tendue, pour gober quelques nouveaux flocons qui fondront avant de se mélanger à sa salive. Est-ce que s'il avale beaucoup de neige, son pipi et son caca seront différents ? blancs ? Au-dessus de lui, il repère un oiseau, à peine plus sombre que le ciel. C'est un gros volatile du large, peut-être surpris par l'averse — un puffin, il le reconnaît.

Il a envie d'aller jusqu'au bord de mer pour voir comment les flocons sont happés par les vagues. Il se met en route tranquillement, les mains dans les poches de son short, car il n'a pas emporté de gants. 


	3. Emergency texts - Pour Maev (Colin)

_Séoul_

À présent, il est un idol, un vrai.

C'est écrit sur le nouveau contrat qu'il signera à la fin de la semaine et dont il a lu le brouillon : il débute. Finie, l'académie, à essayer de décrocher la lune. Maintenant, ce sont les étoiles qu'il faut atteindre pour se suspendre au milieu d'elles. Il n'est plus un cosmonaute qui ne fait qu'admirer les merveilles de l'infini de loin ; il est un vrai astre en pleine création. Déjà, il brille aux yeux de tous les trainees qui n'ont pas attrapé ce qu'il est parvenu à saisir.

Bien sûr, le chemin est encore long et semé d'embûches : le premier album sera décisif. Mais il fait partie des cinq élus parmi plus de cent candidats, et il sait — il est né pour réussir à aller où il veut. Au suneung déjà, il s'était distingué. Aux auditions d'OP Entertainment. Puis, enfin, pour intégrer 3rd Star. Ce n'est que le commencement d'une longue suite de succès.

Il l'a en lui, et même ses angoisses ne le lui ont jamais dérobé : au contraire, il a pris de l'assurance à l'académie. Cela n'apaise pas toujours ses nerfs prompts à se tendre sous les assauts de l'anxiété, mais il est devenu une star et un leader. L'entraînement a poli et parfait l'adolescent à la manière d'une chrysalide qui révèle un papillon : la chenille en était déjà un ; elle n'a fait que changer de forme pour déployer ses ailes. Comme Joon-ha, il est fait pour briller. Il est fait pour la scène, pour rapper devant une foule qui le porte de ses applaudissements. C'est son rêve, son objectif, son destin, qui il est.

Il est un idol, un vrai.

... Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Un peu plus tôt, il a laissé son assurance de leader dans sa chambre, de même que son aura de future gloire. Il a l'impression d'avoir ôté, en même temps que ses vêtements, toutes les étincelles d'étoile en lui.

Dans la salle où il attend l'examen, il tremble un peu sous la fine blouse de bloc, et il sait que ce n'est pas que de froid — même s'il a froid aussi.

Depuis la veille, il ne fait que boire : quatre litres de solution salée infecte, plus autant d'eau pour ne pas finir déshydraté. Il s'est vidé par l'avant, par l'arrière, toute la journée hier, toute la nuit, toute la matinée aujourd'hui. Il n'en peut plus, a envie de vomir — du liquide ou de son estomac vide. Ces litres de boisson pour rincer son intestin jusqu'aux moindres recoins écorchent son anus qui brûle en continu ; l'idée qu'on y introduise un tuyau avec une caméra le fait presque tourner de l'œil. Il n'a pas dormi à cause de ses vidanges, mais il n'aurait pas dormi non plus à cause de l'angoisse.

Il est un idol.

Mais ce soir, après la colonoscopie, quand il sera sorti des brouillards de l'anesthésie, il saura s'il est également malade pour le reste de sa vie.

Il rejette l'idée en bloc, de toutes ses forces, de toute sa colère, de tous ses espoirs. Malgré tout, il sait déjà — il sent bien que cela aussi, il l'a en lui.


	4. Emergency texts - Pour Ivy (Haniel)

_Sokcho_

Dans le petit lit, Tae-hee s'agite et commencer à pleurer. Aussitôt, Tae-yong, qui était occupé à colorier des oiseaux découpés dans des feuilles de carton coloré, bondit sur ses pieds.  
— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Bulbul ?  
Il appelle souvent sa petite sœur du nom de cet oiseau de la région parce qu'il trouve qu'elle y ressemble. Comme le bulbul à oreillons bruns, elle a des joues rondes et des cheveux tout ébouriffés sur le crâne — la regarder le fait rire, surtout quand elle se réveille après avoir dormi, comme maintenant.  
  
Il a mis des bulbuls dans les volatiles qu'il confectionne pour les attacher avec une ficelle au-dessus du lit de Tae-hee : il y a aussi des fuligules milouin, des foulques macroules, des tourterelles orientales, des pies, des mouettes et bien sûr, des puffins, ses préférés. Il n'a plus guère le temps de sortir pour les observer, maintenant : sa petite sœur lui prend tout son temps quand il n'est pas à l'école. Mais même s'il oublie beaucoup de choses, les caractéristiques les plus infimes des oiseaux, il les garde parfaitement en tête.

En plus, le soir, après le retour de son père, il s'éclipse encore — il ne croise alors que les espèces qui évoluent la nuit. Le dimanche, il passe parfois une ou deux heures dehors, mais Tae-hee semble inconsolable si ce n'est pas lui qui lui donne le bain ou à manger, alors il ne peut y aller que pendant les siestes de la fillette.

Ce n'est pas grave : il adore sa sœur, adore s'occuper d'elle, adore la voir l'écouter quand il lui raconte tout et n'importe quoi comme si elle était fascinée, adore la voir sourire non-stop ou l'entendre rire aux éclats. Ça le change : avant elle, en l'absence de son père, seul le silence répondait à ses histoires — ou les reniflements de sa mère, ou ses « tais-toi » las et terriblement tristes. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour la soulager, ni être là, ni être absent. Depuis l'arrivée de Tae-hee, il y a au moins des chagrins qu'il peut effacer.

Contre lui, le bébé d'un an se calme d'ailleurs aussitôt ; les petits doigts potelés s'accrochent à son t-shirt alors qu'il lui dépose un bisou sur sa joue ronde.   
— Oh, tu pues. Tu as dû faire un gros caca de luciole. J'ai faim. Après, je ferai à dîner !

Tae-yong quitte la chambre de sa sœur et dépose cette dernière dans la baignoire. Il n'est pas assez grand pour pouvoir la changer sur la table à langer, et c'est plus simple de le faire directement dans le bain pour rincer les saletés. Heureusement qu'il y a une baignoire chez eux, pas comme chez ses grands-parents.

En chantonnant une chanson de son cru qui parle de limaces sur la glace, il virevolte pour rassembler les ustensiles nécessaires. Tae-hee le suit des yeux quand il passe dans son champ de vision au-dessus du rebord et babille comme pour l'accompagner ; il trouve que ses syllabes ressemblent au son du hojok qu'il a entendu à l'école.

Il laisse tomber ses propres vêtements sur le sol carrelé de la salle de bain avant de grimper, nu, dans la baignoire. Il y déshabille la petite fille en lui parlant toujours, jette les habits sur le côté. Il roule le lange et l'envoie suivre le même chemin ; la couche pleine rebondit contre le WC.

Tae-yong attrape ensuite le pommeau de douche, fait jaillir l'eau.  
— Tiens, c'est glacé.  
Il dévie le jet froid de la jambe de Tae-hee pour le diriger vers la sienne le temps que l'eau chauffe ; sa peau lui donne l'impression d'être transpercée par de petites aiguilles, et il trouve ça très amusant.

Quand, après de longues minutes, l'eau devient tiède, Tae-yong oriente le jet vers les fesses de sa petite sœur, qu'il frotte en même temps avec une éponge et beaucoup de douceur.   
— J'ai appris des choses à l'école aujourd'hui. Les calculs étaient très faciles ! Au déjeuner, j'ai mangé de la purée de patates douces. Je me demande quand les années bissextiles ont commencé.  
  
L'eau marron coule autour de ses orteils ; il en profitera pour se savonner aussi. Il se demande s'il pourrait fabriquer des savons aux odeurs plus uniques, si c'est un peu comme faire la cuisine. 

Il chatouille le flanc de Tae-hee ; la toute petite fille rit aux éclats, si fort que ses yeux se ferment sous l'intensité de sa joie. Tae-yong rit aussi avant de s'interroger sur le prochain jour de pleine lune. 


	5. Emergency texts - Pour Kixy (Kyung-hwan)

_Suwon_

L'air s'est chargé en électricité dans le salon.  
  
— Tu ferais bien de t'appliquer davantage. De telles notes, alors qu'en plus, je peux tout t'expliquer... Si c'est moi le souci, je peux te payer un hagwon. Je sais que tu n'es pas bête, que c'est uniquement parce que tu n'apprends pas tes leçons. C'est horripilant.   
Monsieur Moon soupire en refermant le carnet de notes de son fils. Il y a lu assez de mauvaises nouvelles.

Loin de se laisser démonter face aux remontrances de son père — justifiées, il le sait —, Kyung-hwan lève le menton.  
— Je ne veux pas aller à la fac plus tard. Alors, ça ne sert à rien. Mon temps, je préfère le passer à faire des choses utiles, comme m'entraîner pour l'académie.   
— Encore cette histoire ! s'indigne l'instituteur. Quand est-ce qu'elle te sortira du crâne ?  
— Jamais, affirme l'adolescent d'un ton tellement sûr de lui que monsieur Moon ne rétorque rien.

À la place, il observe son fils d'un regard qui, d'exaspéré, se fait... tendre ? mélancolique ? Kyung-hwan, qui s'attendait à ce que la dispute se prolonge, voire monte en intensité, se sent un instant déstabilisé.  
— Tu lui ressembles, tu sais.  
Sa voix a également perdu ses intonations irritées.  
— À ?   
— À Yoo-kyung.   
— Ah.

« Yoo-kyung. » Lui aussi pense à elle avec ce nom-là, jamais avec « Maman », parce que son père emploie son prénom et que lui-même ne se rappelle pas avoir eu une mère. Il était trop petit quand elle a disparu, et son décès a emporté dans la tombe les souvenirs des trois premières années de sa vie. Il sait, parce que son père le lui a raconté, que Yoo-kyung l'a chéri, qu'elle l'avait toujours au bras, qu'elle était très fière de lui.

Dans son esprit, Yoo-kyung vit comme le personnage principal d'une histoire qu'il entend narrer depuis qu'il est en âge de la retenir. Il n'y est pas particulièrement lié ; c'est une figure un peu externe, à l'instar d'une héroïne de dessin animé. Il l'a vue en photo ; elle était très belle, même s'il n'a pas l'impression d'avoir beaucoup de traits communs avec elle.

Elle avait aussi du caractère, et Kyung-hwan sait que c'est cela que son père veut dire aujourd'hui. « Quand Yoo-kyung avait une idée dans la tête, elle ne l'avait pas ailleurs », répétait souvent monsieur Moon lorsque Kyung-hwan était petit. Il en parle moins à présent, beaucoup moins — le temps, peut-être, ou leurs nombreuses disputes père-fils qui les éloignent et rendent lointaine la période des histoires et des confidences.

Monsieur Moon se lève de sa chaise et reprend, d'un ton encore changé :  
— Je vais te donner quelque chose.  
Il marche jusqu'à son bureau, dont il ouvre le tiroir supérieur après avoir tourné la clé. Intrigué, Kyung-hwan le regarde en sortir un carnet épais à la couverture décorée de fleurs multicolores.  
  
— Ça ne parle pas d'elle, que de toi. Mais tout est de sa main, et ça te dira quand même quelque chose de Yoo-kyung.  
Son père glisse le cahier dans sa main, et Kyung-hwan baisse les yeux vers lui. L'étiquette porte son propre nom d'une écriture qu'il ne connaît pas.

L'adolescent fait quelques pas vers le canapé, sur lequel il s'assied avant d'ouvrir le carnet, qui paraît bien rempli. Toujours debout au même endroit, son père le regarde alors qu'il tourne la première page, sur laquelle il voit la photo d'un bébé — lui-même — entouré de cœurs finement tracés. Sous l'image, des lignes qui racontent l'arrivée à l'hôpital, la veille de l'accouchement.

Kyung-hwan ne les lit pas tout de suite — il commence par feuilleter très vite le cahier.  
  
Partout, des photos de lui, assorties de commentaires de cette même écriture en finesse et en légèreté. Tous les événements du début de son existence sont consignés avec un soin extrême, journée après journée. Ça et là, d'autres choses sont collées sous des carrés de film transparent : son bracelet d'hôpital, des mèches de cheveux noirs, le pansement de son premier rappel de vaccin, plus de cheveux encore, des étiquettes de pots de purée pour bébés, un éclat de dent de lait qui fait une bosse, d'autres mèches plus longues, des croûtes de varicelle...

Étrangement, ce sont ces dernières qui verrouillent sa gorge, déjà serrée depuis la première page. Les vagues d'amour maternel qui émanent du papier sont si fortes qu'il se sent submergé. C'est la toute première fois qu'il l'expérimente — l'amour de sa mère pour lui.

Les larmes lui montent aux yeux et il plie la nuque, tandis que son père marche vers le canapé et pose une main sur ses cheveux.


	6. Texte bonus — Pour Lucy (Oh)

Il est plus de minuit quand Patrick Oh rentre dans sa luxueuse maison à Seongbuk-dong. Il a été retenu par un dîner d’affaires avec un certain nombre de ses « amis », responsables de chaînes de télévision et de radio. Plats, bouteilles d’alcool et hôtesses se sont succédé durant des heures, comme d’habitude lors de ce genre de repas au sommet.

Il dépose son portefeuille et la clé de sa Mercedes sur le plan de travail en marbre de la cuisine américaine. Il dégrafe aussi sa montre ; la Rolex en or jaune échoue près de la corbeille à fruits sur laquelle de mini-pastèques s’égaient.

La maison est plongée dans l’ombre, mais la lune est pleine, cette nuit. Elle éclaire d’une lumière blanche les pièces dont les stores ne sont pas baissés — après tout, la demeure est accrochée haut à la montagne, et ils n’ont pas de vis-à-vis, seulement une vue plongeante sur Séoul. 

Patrick se sert un verre d’eau fraîche, dans lequel il fait encore tomber deux glaçons. Il fait étouffant aujourd’hui ; la climatisation très forte dans le restaurant, dans la voiture, puis dans la maison, assèche l’air et sa gorge.

Il boit lentement devant la baie vitrée, par laquelle il contemple le jardin en contrebas. Le panier de basket flottant est posé sur l’herbe, la bouée en forme de licorne renversée à côté de la piscine. Les enfants ont dû passer la fin de l’après-midi et peut-être la soirée dans l’eau ; il laisse peu à peu retomber l’agitation de la journée au travail en les imaginant.

Sa boisson terminée, il place le verre à côté de l’évier, puis marche vers le couloir des chambres en déboutonnant sa chemise. Ses chaussettes ne font aucun bruit sur le parquet brillant.

Il s’arrête d’abord devant la porte de la chambre de Levi, décorée d’autocollants représentant des étoiles et des lapins dans des chapeaux. Il l’ouvre avec précaution pour ne pas réveiller son fils.

Dans son lit, le petit garçon de neuf ans dort sur le dos au milieu des lapins en peluche, la bouche ouverte. Les fils métalliques de son appareil dentaire externe font comme une clôture autour de ses joues avant de rejoindre l’élastique dans sa nuque. Patrick sait que l’enfant s’est rendu chez l’orthodontiste aujourd’hui. Le message d’Amy en début de soirée disait que cela s’était bien passé, mais que le nouveau resserrage faisait déjà souffrir Levi.

Tout en s’avançant jusqu’au chevet du garçonnet, Patrick réfléchit à la boîte de Lego qu’il va lui commander le lendemain matin pour lui changer les idées. La mini-ville qui s’étend sur la moitié de la grande chambre est déjà immense, mais il y a toujours moyen de trouver un ajout à la collection. Même si le sourire de l’enfant est à présent en cage derrière le métal, Patrick ne s’en lasse jamais. 

L’homme d’affaires se penche pour ramasser la paire de lunettes à monture pailletée à moitié tombée de la table de nuit. Il la repose à côté du grand bol qui y trône depuis des années, du masque à oxygène et des multiples figurines de Harry Potter qui veillent sur le sommeil de Levi. Ce dernier s’est endormi avec sa baguette préférée à la main ; Patrick sourit à la vision. Il espère qu’à défaut de magie, Amy et lui pourront réaliser tous les souhaits les plus ardents du petit garçon. Les leurs, hélas, nul ne le peut.

Deux minutes plus tard, il retrouve le couloir inondé de lune. Tandis qu’il referme doucement la porte derrière lui, celle d’en face s’ouvre. Le visage de Lily apparaît dans l’encadrement ; la fillette se frotte un œil.  
— Tu es rentré très tard, Papa…  
— Je sais, ma petite fée. Je suis désolé. Mais ce week-end, je serai tout à vous, tu le sais.  
Même si son agence s’écroulait un samedi ou un dimanche, il n’irait pas la sauver ; les week-ends n’appartiennent qu’à sa famille.  
  
La fillette tend les bras vers lui. Il la soulève du sol ; le tissu vaporeux de la robe de nuit de princesse vole. Lily a la légèreté d’une plume ; le cœur de Patrick se serre alors qu’il embrasse tendrement le front de l’enfant. Sa peau goûte toujours le sel, mêlé aux senteurs de fraise du gel douche qu’ils font venir de France.  
  
— On fera quoi, ce week-end, Papa ?  
— Tout ce que tu veux.  
À part adopter des animaux domestiques, mais tant Lily que Levi le savent, et ils ne demandent plus depuis longtemps.  
— Qu’est-ce que tu as en tête, alors ?  
— J’ai envie d’aller nager dans les coraux en Australie, comme une sirène.  
Patrick rit en portant sa fille vers le lit à baldaquin tendu de voiles blancs.  
— En Australie pour un week-end ? C’est très loin, tu sais !  
— Ce n’est pas grave ; j’ai quand même envie d’y aller.  
— Hmm. Tu n’as pas envie de faire la sirène plus près d’ici ? À Jeju ?  
Il dépose la fillette sur l’oreiller, entre les licornes en peluche et les poupées de La reine des neiges.  
— Non, s’entête la fillette sans lâcher son cou. J’ai vu les coraux en Australie à la télé tout à l’heure, et c’est tellement beau ! C’est là que je voudrais aller samedi.  
  
Ses yeux brillent dans la lumière orangée de la veilleuse. Au moment où elle lui sourit, ils savent tous les deux qu’elle a gagné.  
— D’accord. Je verrai avec Soo-ji pour qu’elle nous réserve des tickets d’avion pour vendredi soir. On volera de nuit ; on arrivera en Australie samedi très tôt, pour pouvoir bien en profiter. Mais tu sais que c’est l’hiver là-bas pour le moment ?  
— Il fait froid, alors ?  
Lily a l’air déçue ; Patrick sourit pour la rassurer.  
— Je pense que dans cette partie-là de l’Australie, il ne fait jamais vraiment froid. Je regarderai, mais à mon avis, ça tourne autour de vingt-cinq/trente degrés, même en hiver.  
— Je pourrai mettre mon nouveau maillot avec une queue de sirène !  
— Oui. On prendra plein de photos.  
Pour graver tout ce qui peut l’être, désespérément.  
  
— Tu es le meilleur, Papa, murmure la petite fille en se pelotonnant sous la couette que son père remonte vers son menton.  
— J’ai beaucoup d’argent ; c’est pour ça que je peux dire oui.  
— Tu l’as volé ?  
Patrick rit encore.  
— Non, bien sûr que non. Je travaille beaucoup, comme tu le sais.  
— Alors, tu es le meilleur, confirme Lily avec son implacable logique enfantine.  
L’homme d’affaires réarrange les peluches autour du corps fluet.  
— Est-ce que tu seras toujours de cet avis si je te dis que maintenant, tu dois dormir ?  
— Oui ! Parce que moi aussi, je veux être en forme pour l’Australie.  
— Parfait. Dors bien, ma petite fée.  
Un nouveau baiser, et Lily a fermé les yeux.

Patrick fait ensuite un tour dans sa salle de bain, où il prend une douche rapide : toujours, avant de retrouver la chambre conjugale. Les cheveux mouillés plaqués en arrière, une serviette éponge ceinte autour de la taille, il retrouve enfin Amy entre les draps.  
  
L’ancien mannequin, de quatorze ans sa cadette, dort déjà. Ses longs cheveux blond vénitien sont étalés autour de son visage ; l’homme d’affaires ne se lasse pas de le contempler, que son épouse soit endormie ou éveillée.

En se glissant sous la couette, il prend garde à ne pas trop faire bouger le matelas afin de la laisser à ses rêves, dans lesquels il espère qu’elle est en paix.  
  
  
  
  



	7. Birthday texts — Pour Toppazze (Adam)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoile le futur d'Adam au moment du mariage de Blanche et Elian.

_Key West  
_  
  
— Fiou.

Adam retire sa chemise trempée, sautille d’un pied sur l’autre pour enlever son pantalon de costume, tout aussi mouillé. Il pose ensuite ses vêtements sur le bord de la baignoire pour les laisser sécher, se débarrasse de son boxer pour en passer un autre, et revient dans sa chambre. Il se laisse enfin tomber sur le gros fauteuil près de la fenêtre.

Il fait frais dans la pièce, enveloppant Adam d’une atmosphère agréable qui lui donne l’impression d’être toujours sur la plage, dans la petite bise salée qui a bercé leur soirée. Le jeune homme a le sourire aux lèvres, la tête encore un peu dans les nuages et un peu dans la mer aussi. Qui aurait pu penser qu’un simple voyage d’échange au Japon, cinq ans plus tôt, l’amènerait à devenir le témoin de cette jeune femme poussée dans sa vie par le destin ? Il n’a jamais été aussi heureux qu’aujourd’hui, à pouvoir contempler le sourire de Blanche, celui d’Elian, de tous ses amis, sur la plage de Key West. Il s’émerveille encore du chemin parcouru, de tous ces hasards qui ont joué en leur faveur. C’est presque un petit miracle, en soi.

Adam se relève pour aller chercher son téléphone, posé sur la table de nuit, puis retrouve sa place avant d’étirer ses longues jambes devant lui. Il est près de quatre heures, et le jeune homme a un moment de doute. Il ouvre cependant le navigateur Internet de son téléphone, fait quelques recherches, sourit d’un joli sourire ravi, puis clique sur son icône de messagerie.  
  
— Hé, je ne sais pas si tu dors déjà, mais bravo pour la victoire et le hat trick !  
Un petit message lui indique que son interlocuteur est en train de lui répondre.  
— Merci. C’était bien ?  
— Oui. Mais j’aurais aimé que tu sois avec moi.  
— Moi aussi, j’aurais aimé que tu sois là.

Evan avait un match à jouer ce soir, et hors de question, évidemment, de s’absenter, d’autant que les Bobcats d’Edmonton font une saison exceptionnelle, emportés par leur jeune attaquant devenu presque inarrêtable. Si le départ d’Evan pour le Canada, au début de l’année, l’a propulsé dans l’élite du hockey nord-américain, il a aussi apporté une difficulté supplémentaire à leur relation, qui doit à présent plier face aux obligations de l’un et de l’autre. Adam aurait rêvé qu’Evan accepte de l’accompagner au mariage de Blanche, mais a dû se résoudre à y aller seul. L’Américain sait aussi que même sans son match, Evan ne serait pas venu. Leur relation reste confinée à leur seule intimité.

Ironie du sort, les Bobcats jouaient à Los Angeles le jour prévu de longue date par Blanche et Elian, et Adam n’allait bien évidemment pas renoncer lui non plus à être aux côtés de sa meilleure amie pour ce jour si important. Mais les deux jeunes hommes ne sont pas vus depuis longtemps, et leur emploi du temps chargé est miné d’incertitudes. Evan est presque constamment en déplacement, et Adam a des exigences professionnelles auxquelles il ne peut pas se soustraire. Cette incompatibilité est à l’origine de frictions entre l’Américain et le Canadien, et Evan n’a pas pu cacher sa déception et son agacement. Il n’a pas cherché à le faire non plus.

Adam continue à tapoter l’écran de son téléphone :  
— Tu n’es pas déjà couché ? Ou alors vous êtes déjà en route pour l’aéroport ? Vous jouez à Glendale, c’est ça ?  
— Ouais. Mais on ne prend l’avion que demain matin. Là, je suis à l’hôtel.  
— Tu devrais aller dormir ! Tu vas être crevé sinon !  
— Pas envie. Tu ne dors pas non plus, au passage.  
— Non, mais moi, c’est normal, je viens juste de fêter un mariage ! C’était super, et je suis encore un peu sur un petit nuage !  
— En tout cas, c’est bien : malgré ce que tu dis, mon absence n’a quand même pas l’air de trop te peser.  
Adam ouvre de grands yeux et reste un moment interdit.  
— Mais qu’est-ce que tu racontes ?  
— Dans combien de temps on pourra se voir ? Je ne reviens pas en Californie avant des semaines.  
— Non, mais tu es sérieux, Evan ? Je n’allais pas manquer le mariage de ma meilleure amie. Ça n’arrive qu’une fois, je te signale.  
— En théorie.

Adam souffle par le nez, pianote de ses doigts le bras du fauteuil. Il doit systématiquement naviguer dans un flou étrange, où leur relation ne doit jamais s’ébruiter, mais où elle doit malgré tout avoir, aux yeux d’Evan, la priorité. Adam sait que sous l’égoïsme se cache autre chose, mais son petit ami l’a enfoui si loin qu’y accéder lui demanderait de franchir des obstacles considérables, et pour certains, impossibles à briser tant qu’Evan ne lui en donnera pas la permission. C’est parce qu’il sent cette fragilité sous les mots durs, la crainte enfantine sous l’attitude à la fois nonchalante et butée, qu’Adam ne saisit pas la balle au bond, même s’il en a très envie et qu’il ignore encore combien de temps il pourra se retenir.

— Bonne nuit, Evan. Je te rappelle plus tard. Repose-toi bien. Je regarderai le match demain.

L’Américain se lève, jette son téléphone sur son lit, puis se faufile dans la salle de bain où il s’asperge le visage d’eau tiède, passe un peigne dans ses cheveux, puis se brosse les dents. Lorsqu’il revient dans la chambre, le voyant lumineux de notification clignote à intervalles réguliers.  
  
— Désolé. Je suis content pour Blanche et Elian. Tu me manques, c’est tout.  
Le coin des lèvres d’Adam s’étire un peu.  
— Je peux t’appeler maintenant ?  
— Je ne sais pas si je pourrai parler correctement.  
— Pourquoi ?  
— Je me suis fait péter trois dents, du coup, je zozote de manière débile.  
Le cœur d’Adam rate un battement, et le jeune homme écrit à toute vitesse :  
— Trois dents ? Mais qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? Ça va ?  
Apparaît presque aussitôt une photo légèrement de profil du nez et de la bouche d’Evan ; son incisive droite, ainsi que ses canines, de chaque côté, ont été brisées. Pour l’incisive, il ne reste plus qu’un petit moignon tranchant, accolé à sa gencive rougie et gonflée. Les deux canines sont sectionnées à des angles divers, en biais.

Sans même réfléchir, Adam lance l’appel en vidéo. Il peut bientôt contempler Evan, son visage tuméfié et ses lèvres coupées.  
— Tu as envie de voir les dégâts par toi-même ?  
— Tu n’as pas mal ? Ça va ? Mais tu n’avais pas ton protège-dents ?  
— Je suis allé chez le dentiste, qui a nettoyé un peu tout ça, et j’ai pris un truc contre la douleur. Et si, je l’avais, mais j’ai mangé la rambarde en pleine tronche, en fait. Et voilà le résultat.  
Il désigne son visage d’un geste circulaire de la main.  
— Je me demande si ce n’est pas mieux qu’on ne se soit pas vus ce soir, car je suis quand même sacrément dégueulasse.  
Il a un léger cheveu sur la langue, qu’Adam trouve adorable.  
— Non, je te trouve beau quand même.  
Evan roule des yeux et étire les lèvres pour dévoiler son sourire édenté.  
— Oui, je parie que je fais rêver.  
— Tu es sûr que tu n’as pas mal ? Tu es où, là ?  
— Dans la salle de bain. Je ne voulais pas réveiller Fredrickson.  
— Ce n’est pas lui qui ronfle comme un moteur d’avion ? Tu n’as toujours pas changé de colocataire ?  
— Non, les petits nouveaux ensemble à l’hôtel, par chambre de deux. C’est chiant, mais bon.

Evan fronce les sourcils et porte machinalement la main à ses lèvres gonflées avec un geignement douloureux.  
— Et tiens, je n’ai pas pris que dans les dents.  
Le Canadien pose son téléphone, et Adam se rend compte qu’il était assis sur le couvercle des toilettes. Evan récupère son smartphone et le dirige vers ses côtes, alors qu’il a soulevé son t-shirt — un cadeau d’Adam la dernière fois qu’ils étaient ensemble, à la fin du mois de janvier. La peau d’Evan est lardée d’un gigantesque bleu, qui s’étend presque de son aisselle à son nombril, sur tout le flanc. Le jeune homme fait ensuite descendre son téléphone et relève un peu son short, au niveau de sa cuisse gauche.  
— Bref, les kinés et les physios du club vont avoir du boulot.

Evan évoque ses blessures avec détachement ; c’est une de plus à celles d’avant, une de moins à celles d’après. Pour Adam, tous ces coups sont de trop, mais il se tait, car ce n'est pas sa place d'émettre un jugement. Personne n’oblige Evan à chausser ses patins, à se rendre sur la glace, à essuyer les plaquages, les combats, les coups de poing. Il le fait parce qu’il en a envie, ce qui ne rend pas pour autant la réalité moins difficile à avaler. Adam s’inquiète, et les trois dents en moins de son petit ami, aussi amusante soit l’image, aussi désinvolte soit l’attitude, sont un rappel en plus de ce qui attend Evan à chaque match. Combien de carrières ont-elles été brisées par un coup mal placé, un os qui se fracture, une articulation qui lâche, écornée d’avoir été trop sollicitée ? La liste des appelés est bien plus longue que celle des élus, et même ceux qui sont choisis n’ont aucune garantie d’avenir. Chacun est remplaçable, encore plus s’il se brise.

— Adam ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?  
— Hum, non, rien, désolé, répond Adam avec un sourire forcé. Je n’aime pas quand je sais que tu es blessé ou que tu as mal, c’est tout.  
— Je n’ai pas mal. Le médoc fait bien son boulot.  
— Je ne sais pas si ça me rassure vraiment, en fait.  
Evan, sur l’écran du smartphone, apparaît à la fois touché et exaspéré.  
  
— Tu n’as pas retrouvé tes morceaux de dents ? demande soudain Adam.  
Le Canadien sourit bien malgré lui, même s’il tente de se retenir.  
— Non, et puis, impossible de chercher de toute façon. Je suis sorti un peu parce que je saignais, puis je suis revenu ensuite. J’irai me faire retaper le râtelier une fois de retour à Edmonton. Ça me rappellera des souvenirs.  
Adam hausse un sourcil, et Evan secoue la main.  
— Je raconte n’importe quoi, ne fais pas attention. Hum… tu es à poil, depuis tout à l’heure ?

Le changement de sujet arrache un rire à Adam, qui bascule en arrière sur le lit et tend le téléphone devant lui pour offrir une vue en plan plus large à Evan.  
— Non, en sous-vêtement.  
Il voit les narines de l’autre jeune homme frémir pendant qu’il se mord la lèvre. Il semble le regretter immédiatement avec un gémissement de douleur.  
— Putain, vivement que ça passe...  
— Je peux peut-être essayer de te remonter le moral.

Adam dirige la caméra de son téléphone vers son ventre, tandis que son autre main dévale sa peau jusqu’à ce que ses doigts butent contre l’élastique de son boxer-short.  
— Je ne peux pas me branler alors que Fredrickson est à côté. Si jamais je me fais griller… je vais en avoir pour des mois à me faire chambrer.  
— C’est dommage.  
Les doigts d’Adam se glissent parmi les fins poils blonds, sous le tissu élastique, sans pour autour aller plus loin.  
— Vraiment dommage, mais puisque c’est mieux…  
Sa main remonte aussitôt, et Evan siffle entre ses dents, frustré. Adam reprend :  
— Quand est-ce que vous venez jouer à Anaheim ?  
— Dans deux semaines.  
— Je viendrai.  
— Je t’enverrai des tickets.  
— Je peux venir tout seul, tu sais.  
— Ça serait peut-être moins bizarre que si tu viens tout seul pour me voir.  
  
Adam soupire.  
— Oui, peut-être. Je verrai avec Blanche. Ou peut-être qu’Anders et Sung-ki voudront bien m’accompagner.  
Evan entend la déception dans la voix de son petit ami.  
— Je ne peux pas me permettre d’être outé. Je suis désolé.  
— Ça va, je comprends.

Adam essaie de ne pas laisser sa conscience se faire grignoter par le message sous-jacent que pourrait porter cette explication : celui qui lui rappelle qu’il n’est pas suffisant pour qu’Evan le présente autrement, au moins à ses coéquipiers. Il reste Adam, son ami de Californie qu’il a rencontré lorsqu’il jouait pour les Sharks. Adam, avec qui il partage une passion pour le monde aquatique. Adam, qui adore le hockey mais qui ne sait pas tenir sur des patins. Adam, qui vient le voir dès qu’il le peut, que les yeux d’Evan cherchent dans la foule. Adam, qui n’est qu’Adam, et rien d’autre.

L’Américain se demande parfois si les coéquipiers de son petit ami ont déjà des doutes ou des questions, mais il n’évoque pas cette possibilité avec Evan, de peur de l'effrayer. Les deux jeunes gens échangent encore quelques mots, puis se souhaitent bonne nuit. Adam éteint la lampe de chevet, se glisse sous les draps légers de son lit confortable, puis roule sur le côté. Il est fauché en quelques minutes par le sommeil.


	8. Phénix (partie 1) — Pour Telli (Ja)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoile le futur de 3rd Star et donc le jeu 3rd Star Edition.

* * *

À six heures et demie précises, Manager Ban dépose son ordinateur sur la table avant d’y prendre place face à Joon-ha. Le chanteur lève les yeux de son petit-déjeuner pour le rituel du matin avant les répétitions — la revue de presse.

— Une polémique a enflé pendant la nuit, en provenance de l’étranger principalement, mais pas que, commence Manager Ban.  
Joon-ha arque un sourcil en portant une cuillère de riz à sa bouche.  
— De l’étranger ?  
— Oui, parce que le fandom du groupe en question se situe davantage à l’international que chez nous.  
— C’est quel groupe ? Et c’est quoi, le souci ? Quel rapport avec moi ?  
— Only & Once, un groupe qui a débuté il y a quelques mois dans une petite agence nouvellement sortie de terre. Leur main vocalist est accusé par un certain nombre de tes fans de te copier. Il s’appelle Ryeo, il dit aimer le rose, il est main vocalist… Enfin, il n’en faut pas beaucoup pour agiter la mer et provoquer la vague.  
— Hmm.  
Joon-ha ne commente pas cette dernière assertion. Manager Ban s’autorise un petit sourire au souvenir de divers remous relatifs à 21st June, il y a… ce qui semble des vies.

— Et c’est vrai, ce que ces fans disent ? Il s’inspire ?  
Manager Ban secoue la tête.  
— Je ne pense pas, non. Du moins, je n’ai rien remarqué qui allait dans ce sens en lisant les interviews ou en regardant les vidéos. Il y a plusieurs familles qui portent le nom de Ryeo en Corée, et le rose a de nombreux adeptes… Mais dans tous les cas, un bon groupe l’ensevelit sous la haine sur les réseaux sociaux. Ça ne date pas d’hier, de ce que j’ai vu, mais cela apparaissait plic-ploc jusqu’à présent. Cela vient subitement d’enfler car quelqu’un a déterré une vidéo datant d’il y a quelques années, où il reprend un tube de 3rd Star et fait les mêmes mouvements de la main que toi à l’époque en chantant. Je pense que c’était une bande d’entraînement à ses débuts à l’académie.  
  
Son bol de soupe vide, Joon-ha le repousse avant de passer une main dans la frange qui, plus vigoureuse que jamais, lui tombe sur un côté du front.  
— Il chante bien, au moins ?  
Plutôt que de donner un avis qui ne sera que subjectif, Manager Ban clique sur le lien d’une vidéo et tourne l’écran de l’ordinateur vers le chanteur.  
— C’est celui avec de longs cheveux assis au milieu, Ha-yan Ryeo.

Joon-ha récupère ses écouteurs sur la table. Il les branche à l’appareil, lance la chanson et s’absorbe, durant quelques minutes, dans une écoute attentive, sans quitter l’autre vocalist de son regard perçant.

Le morceau terminé, il ouvre la fenêtre de Twitter, à demi-masquée par celle de Youtube ; Manager Ban avait déjà préparé le fil du hashtag approprié. Suit un bref moment de silence supplémentaire, avant que Joon-ha ne tire sur les fils sous son menton.  
— Vous pouvez prendre contact avec son agence et l’inviter pour un duo au concert du 28, si ça le botte. Genre, sur _So do I_ ou _Sleep in my Eyes_ , elles s’y prêtent bien. Mais en soi, n’importe laquelle qui lui plaît ; on répétera de toute façon ensemble une fois avant.  
  
Sur ces paroles, le chanteur se lève abruptement de table.  
— Ça va déplaire à toutes celles qui ragent, fait remarquer Manager Ban, parce que c’est aussi son travail. Elles risquent de faire une croix sur toi, donc de ne plus acheter tes albums, et de t’incendier à ton tour sur les réseaux.  
Joon-ha hausse les épaules.  
— Je m’en torche le cul.  
— Très bien. Encore une chose, Joon-ha.  
— Hmm ?  
— Ha-yan Ryeo est porteur d’un handicap moteur. Il marche avec des cannes.  
— Et alors ?  
Cette fois, Joon-ha a levé le menton — ce geste particulier qui est l’une de ses marques de fabrique et qui n’étonne plus personne dans ce genre de circonstance.  
  
Manager Ban sourit.  
— Et alors rien. Je vais entrer en contact avec leur agence aujourd’hui.


	9. Phénix (partie 2) — Pour Telli (Ja)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoile le jeu I-dolls 3rd Star Edition et le roman Miroir sans Tain.

* * *

Déjà habillé pour le show et suivi par Manager Ban, Joon-ha pénètre dans la loge où son invité est en train de se préparer.

Ha-yan est assis à la table de maquillage. De loin, le chanteur voit Ara relever son pinceau de blush avec sa patience infinie, en attendant pour poursuivre son travail que le main vocalist d’Only & Once se taise.

Ils ont répété ensemble la veille ; cela a suffi pour confirmer à Joon-ha que Ha-yan ne le copiait pas le moins du monde. Les critiques jetées à la volée sur les réseaux sociaux sont injustes, comme souvent. Joon-ha ne pense d’ailleurs pas que le jeune homme de vingt ans parvienne à se calquer sur quiconque, même s’il le souhaitait, tant son lui intérieur transparaît plus fort que tout.

Même pour des photos, alors qu’on ne lui demandait que de sourire et de poser, Ha-yan n’a pas pu s’empêcher d’ouvrir la bouche pour s’exprimer toutes les trois minutes. Si, les premières secondes, il rappelait un peu Sung-ki Sun à Joon-ha, ce dernier s’est vite rendu compte que les deux étaient très différents. Là où le danseur pétille de soleil, Ha-yan semble avoir une propension ininterrompue à songer au pire. C’est son anxiété, conjuguée à son imagination, qui le rend volubile, peut-être.

Quoi qu’il en soit, Joon-ha l’a surtout trouvé adorable. Il a également trouvé bien difficile de s’impatienter face au doux visage plein de gentillesse et de foi. Et même face aux lèvres qui le couvraient d’histoires en tout genre entre deux lignes de chanson comme si elles livraient un morceau de cœur emballé dans chaque mot. Ha-yan chante à la façon d’un ange et parle à celle d’un humain que l’on a envie de serrer dans ses bras ; c’est cela que Joon-ha retient avant tout de leur première rencontre.

La deuxième a lieu aujourd’hui, à une heure du démarrage du concert. Et aujourd’hui, Ha-yan est seul dans les loges — sans l’antipathique Manager Soo qui l’a accompagné dans la salle la veille et qui n’est pas encore revenu de sa course.

Alors que Joon-ha s’approche, Ara, lui glisse un regard. Du même geste, presque, elle délaisse les joues du jeune idol pour descendre sur son dos, où s’étend un hématome que le fond de teint ne masque pas encore tout à fait.  
  
— Tu t’es fait mal ?  
Ha-yan lève ses yeux sombres dans le miroir, à la recherche de ceux de Joon-ha. Il ouvre la bouche, mais à la place des mots, c’est un sourire qui vient ; l’explication arrive en second.  
— Je tombe souvent, comme je n’ai pas beaucoup d’équilibre, et je me cogne plus souvent encore ! Normalement, je me tiens à Kyu-won ou à Kha ou à Seng, mais s’ils ne sont pas là et que j’essaie de me lever seul, parfois, je bascule !  
— Je vois.  
Joon-ha le coupe et lui sourit à son tour par l’entremise de la glace, les deux comme une lame.  
  
Sans attendre, Ara pose une question qui passe du coq à l’âne à Ha-yan ; celui-ci lui répond, tandis que le regard de Joon-ha suit toujours les vertèbres légèrement saillantes sous la peau fine, couverte de poudre couleur chair jusqu’au bord du pantalon.

Le chanteur pivote ensuite vers Manager Ban, qui observe également Ha-yan en silence ; il baisse le ton.  
— C’est quoi, le nom de l’agence, encore ?  
— All4One Entertainment.  
— Je veux acheter ce groupe pour mon label.  
— Joon-ha…  
— Maintenant, je fais ce que je veux.  
Que répondre, alors que c’est la vérité ?  
— C’est vrai. Mais ça va coûter très cher. Les dettes, les indemnités, le manque à gagner…  
— Je m’en tamponne du prix.  
L’obstination, elle, n’a pas changé d’un iota. Mais c’est aussi pour elle — et tout le reste — que Manager Ban l’a suivi.  
  
Manager Ban se tourne à demi vers le jeune main vocalist, parti dans une nouvelle histoire à l’intention de la maquilleuse, dont le pinceau s’active sur le dos nu. Il hoche la tête.  
— Dès demain, je verrai avec la juriste. On peut peut-être trouver une façon détournée d’y parvenir, sans heurts.  
— Merci. J’en parlerai à Ha-yan plus tard : d’abord, il faut savoir ce qui peut être fait. Je veux vendre des réalités, pas des rêves.  
— Parfois, les rêves comptent déjà beaucoup, murmure Manager Ban avec un léger sourire. Mais si tu continues sur ta lancée des derniers mois, tu ne seras jamais vraiment riche.  
Son manager ne l’a pas évoqué comme un reproche ; Joon-ha hausse les épaules.  
— Tant mieux : dans un monde qui part en couille, ce serait indécent.  
  
— Joon-ha, c’est quoi ta nuance de couleur préférée ? demande soudain Ha-yan, habillé de vieux rose qu’il a choisi lui-même.  
— Le fuchsia.  
Joon-ha revient vers le fauteuil de maquillage. Avec précaution, il pose les deux mains sur les épaules de l’autre idol. Curieux, ce dernier bascule la tête en arrière pour le voir sans intermédiaire, avec une aisance qui trahit la façon dont il a été élevé.  
— J’aimerais qu’on fasse un duo sur mon prochain album, dit alors le chanteur. Un duo inédit, pas une chanson à moi reprise à deux comme ce soir. Je demanderai à Him-chan de réfléchir à un texte qui convient.  
— J’adorerais ! s’exclame Ha-yan avec un grand sourire.  
  



	10. Texte bonus — Pour le Scoobygang (Ja)

— Est-ce que tu crois… que ça va s’arrêter… bientôt ?  
— Joonie…  
Un hoquet, qui se transforme en espoir :  
— J’espère… J’espère tellement…  
À la dernière phrase du petit garçon, elle s’écarte légèrement de lui pour s’agenouiller à sa hauteur, sans lâcher la main accrochée à la sienne.

L’autre passe dans les cheveux noirs, descend sur la tempe, puis le long de la joue mouillée. Elle termine sa tendre route sous le menton contracté et tremblant, qu’elle relève avec douceur, mais fermeté. C’est elle qu’elle voit dans les miroirs sombres que l’eau éclaircit, mais elle sait qu’en y plongeant, c’est lui qu’elle atteindra.  
  
— Il y a très longtemps, dans un pays très lointain, un monsieur a dit quelque chose que tu ne comprendras pas maintenant — mais tu comprendras un jour, et je vais t’enseigner à le vivre dès aujourd’hui.  
Elle lui sourit, d’un sourire plein de force et de détermination qu’elle entend bien lui transmettre.  
— « Quand tu auras désappris à espérer, je t’apprendrai à vouloir. »  
  
Son sourire se change en baiser sur le front qui se plisse à présent d’incompréhension autant que de chagrin, tandis qu’elle se remet debout.  
— Va mettre tes chaussures, petit prince. On sort : la première leçon a lieu tout de suite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La citation est de Sénèque.


	11. Texte bonus — Pour le Scoobygang 2 (Ja)

Alors que de délicieux effluves se mêlent au son de casseroles en provenance de la cuisine, Joon-ha escalade les genoux de son grand-père sur le canapé.  
— Papi, raconte-moi encore comment tu as sauvé Mami ?  
L’enfant adore cette histoire, si romantique, si héroïque, qu’il ne se lasse jamais de réclamer à son grand-père lorsqu’il vient passer quelques jours à Pohang. C’est mieux qu’un livre, parce que c’est vrai, parce qu’il y a mille anecdotes qui entourent le récit, parce qu’on peut creuser ce dernier pour savoir de quelle couleur étaient les fleurs… Parce que c’est son propre grand-père et non un personnage, et qu’il en est si fier, comme son père avant lui — si fier d’être le petit-fils d’un héros de la guerre. Les conflits armés, il le sait déjà, ne sont jamais jolis, mais parfois, de belles histoires y naissent quand même, comme celle-ci.

Un peu plus tôt, sa grand-mère et lui sont rentrés du marché aux poissons, où le froid de l’hiver tempérait les senteurs de la marée. Le lundi suivant, sa mère viendra les chercher en voiture pour rejoindre l’aéroport ; tous les quatre s’envoleront alors pour le Viêtnam, comme chaque année. Les cinq degrés de décembre s’évanouiront dans le climat plus chaud de Haïphong où, avec un peu de chance, les shorts et les t-shirts ornés de chiens deviendront la tenue par défaut du séjour.

Joon-ha était fier également — comme chaque fois — de parcourir les rues en compagnie de sa grand-mère pour aller faire les courses. Le sens du devoir accompli, grâce au sac porté lui-même pour le ravitaillement et un succulent déjeuner, mais surtout le temps passé en compagnie de cette personne qu’il chérit.

Mami est d’une douceur qu’à part chez elle, on ne trouve que dans les contes ; le petit garçon ne se lasse jamais de savourer cette gentillesse, au soleil de laquelle il s’épanouit. Elle est extrêmement belle, aussi, habillée comme dans un livre d’images, avec son chignon piqué d’une fleur assortie aux couleurs de ses jolies robes et son visage qui ressemble à celui d’une poupée. Elle pourrait avoir l’âge de sa mère — d’ailleurs, parfois, les gens qui ne les connaissent pas le croient.

Pour l’heure, Mami cuisine un bon repas, tandis que l’enfant se blottit entre les bras de son formidable grand-père, qui rit.  
— Je me demande si, quand tu seras plus grand, tu auras toujours envie de m’entendre tout le temps répéter la même chose !  
— Je suis déjà grand, proteste Joon-ha avec une petite moue. Et bien sûr que oui ! Et en plus, ce n’est pas « tout le temps » : je ne suis plus venu depuis des mois ! Ça fait longtemps que je n’ai plus entendu ton histoire, Papi.  
— C’est vrai, tu es déjà grand. Le temps passe si vite. Et on est sacrément contents de te retrouver après tous ces mois ; tu nous as beaucoup manqué.  
Papi tapote la cuisse de son petit-fils, alors que ce dernier se pelotonne davantage encore contre lui. Ici, il se sent en sécurité, comme si rien d’autre que l’amour ne pouvait l’atteindre.

— Bon, alors, cette histoire…  
Monsieur Ryeo inspire avant de se plonger dans ses souvenirs. Ceux du temps où, trois décennies auparavant, jeune médecin militaire fraîchement sorti de formation, il a été déployé au Viêtnam où la guerre entre les communistes et les élus de l’Occident déchirait le pays. Au milieu des blessures et des atrocités, du chaos, des débris, il a déniché par hasard une splendeur — Kieu signifie après tout « beauté » — qui a effacé à elle seule la noirceur de ces années ensevelies sous la poudre et le sang.

— N’oublie pas les détails quand tu pointes ton pistolet vers les méchants pour leur dire de laisser Mami tranquille !  
— Oui, oui, j’y viens, ne t’en fais pas !  
Il sourit.  
— Je sors mon pistolet, même si je n’avais pas encore tiré une seule balle avec lui depuis que j’étais là. J’avais eu l’entraînement avant de venir, bien sûr, mais moi, mon rôle était de soigner plutôt que de tuer. Et bref, sur le moment, je ne me sentais pas du tout assuré ; c’est peu de le dire ! J’étais sûr que tout ça allait trèèèès mal finir. Que j’allais me faire zigouiller. Mais il fallait que j’essaie : je ne me voyais pas rester les bras croisés alors que Mami allait être emmenée de force par ces cochons. Je n’en menais vraiment pas large, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça sans tenter quelque chose. Ça n’aurait pas été digne d’un homme. Alors, j’ai essayé d’empêcher mon arme et ma voix de trembler, et je leur ai crié…  
— « Laissez-la et reculez, ou je tire ! », complète Joon-ha d’une voix vibrante d’admiration face à tant de courage.  
— « Laissez-la et reculez, ou je tire ! », répète monsieur Ryeo en hochant la tête. Kieu — Mami a levé les yeux vers moi à ce moment-là, et je crois que c’est à cette seconde précise qu’en plus de tout le reste, nous avons eu le coup de foudre l’un pour l’autre. Comme dans un film.  
— C’est vrai, Mami ? demande le petit garçon en haussant le ton, afin que sa grand-mère l’entende au milieu des bruits de cuisson.  
L’idée enchante son cœur tendre, fan de romances magiques, d’autant plus qu’il sait, parce qu’il l’a entendu tant de fois, qu’elle va être confirmée par la principale intéressée.  
— C’est vrai, mon petit prince, répond sa grand-mère, de son timbre mélodieux d’oiseau chanteur de Hanoï. Le repas est presque prêt.  
  



End file.
